


Go to Sleep

by EmeraldYoukai



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldYoukai/pseuds/EmeraldYoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Johnlock fluffy oneshot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> First Sherlock fic ^^
> 
> Light Johnlock fluff >:3  
> Established relationship -though at a beginning/awkward phase-
> 
> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. It belongs to the BBC, and its creators Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.

“John.”

I consider myself to be a patient person. The fact that I am somehow still living with the Sherlock Holmes attests to that fact. However, like for most people, being woken up at 3 in the morning is not good. In fact I was a little -to be polite- grumpy. 

“What is it Sherlock?” I asked. “It better be bloody important if you have to wake me up at this ungodly hour.”

“It is.”

I patiently waited for him to continue. Seeing that this was not going to happen soon, I finally looked up at him from my place on the bed. 

Sherlock looked as if he was conflicted about something. He kept opening his mouth as if to say something, but then deciding against it and closing it again. It was quite amusing actually. He looked a bit like a goldfish. 

“Well? What is it?” 

Sherlock’s eyes shot to mine. Quite pretty eyes actually. Light blue. Huh. 

“It’s too cold.” 

That was it? Sherlock had woken me up -at 3am- to tell me that he was cold? “I’m not cold.” 

“Precisely.”

Sherlock was looking at me in that way he did, usually when we were working on a case and he somehow expected me to know the same things he did.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to explain that to me Sherlock. Because as usual I have absolutely no idea what is going on in that head of yours.”

He sighed heavily. “Well,” He started, as if explaining was such a huge task. “my dear dim-witted Watson, is that though my room is cold yours is not.”

At this point I was desperately trying to stop myself from smiling. “Sherlock.” I had now given up trying to stop myself smiling, and was lifting up a bit of my duvet. “You can sleep in my bed with me if you want.”

“If you insist, John.” Sherlock replied, as if it was my idea in the first place and he was putting up with my whims, instead of the opposite. 

“That wasn’t so hard was it, Sherlock?” 

“Yes, it was. There is no proper social etiquette in asking to share a bed with someone. There was nothing I could find in my research and I did look, thoroughly I may add-”

“Sherlock.”

“Yes John?”

“Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was my first Sherlock fic and it was a bit fluffy and I honestly have no idea where it came from! I just decided I wanted to write a Sherlock fic and this came out! Ah well…who knows what my brain gets up to? (Writers/Artists problems lol)  
> Hopefully it’s not too OOC ‘^^  
> -I think Sherlock is not very used to showing emotion, so he doesn’t know how to do some things and so it ends up with situations like this. J -  
> Bit pointless really…  
> Review if you want to, I don’t mind if you don’t. Though I would like some helpful criticism ^^   
> -EmeraldYoukai


End file.
